ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Universe: The Video Game
Marvel Universe is a upcoming video game based on the Marvel Comics Universe that will be developed by Infinity Ward & Published by Activision. The Game will be scripted by Corey May & Dooma Wendschuh with input by writer Brian Michael Bendis. Plot ??? Characters Playable Heroes *Abigail Brand *Air-Walker *Beta Ray Bill *Black Bolt *Black Panther *Black Cat *Black Widow *Cable *Captain America *Captain Britian *Colossus *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Strange *Drax the Destroyer *Elektra *Emma Frost *Falcon *Firestar *Gambit *Gamora *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Hercules *Hulk *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Jean Grey *Longshot *Luke Cage *Ms. Marvel *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Mr. Fantastic *Namor *Nightcrawler *Nova *Psylocke *Punisher *Rocket Raccoon *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *She-Hulk *Songbird *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Star-Lord *Storm *Sunfire *Thing *Thor *Thundra *War Machine *White Tiger *Wolverine Supporting Characters *Adam Warlock *Alicia Masters *Ancient One *Archangel *Aurora *Balder *Banshee *Beast *Betty Ross *Black Knight *Blade *Captain Marvel *Clay Quartermain *Clea *Cloak *Colleen Wing *Crystal *Death *Deathlok *Devil Dinosaur *Doc Samson *Dagger *Dazzler *Domino *Dum Dum Dugan *Fandral *Fire-Lord *Forge *Frankie Raye *Gamora *Groot *Guardian *G.W. Bridge *Henry Pym *Havok *Heimdall *Hellcat *Henry Peter Gyrich *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Hermod *Hogun *Howard the Duck *Impossible Man *J. Jonah Jameson *Jack of Hearts *Jane Foster *J.A.R.V.I.S *Jasper Sitwell *Jessica Jones *Jimmy Woo *Jocasta *Jubiliee *Karnak *Ka-Zar *Lady Dorma *Lyja *Machine Man *Maria Hill *Mariana Smallwood *Medusa *Misty Knight *Moondragon *Morph *Multiple Man *Namorita *Nick Fury *Nighthawk *Nightstar *Odin *Pepper Potts *Photon *Phylia-Vell *Polaris *Professor Xavier *Puck *Quasar *Rick Jones *Rogue *Sage *Sasquatch *Sen. Robert Kelly *Shadowcat *Shanna the She-Devil *Shang-Chi *Sharon Carter *Sif *Silver Surfer *Sleepwalker *Snowbird *Squrriel Girl *Stan Lee *Swordsman *Thunderbird *Tigra *Triton *Tyr *Union Jack *U.S. Agent *Valkyrie *Vindicator *Vision *Volstagg *Uatu the Watcher *Wasp *Wonder Man *Wong *Wyatt Wingfoot *X-23 Villians *Abomination *Absorbing Man *Aldrich Killian *Annihilus *Arcade *Arnim Zola *Attuma *Avalanche *Beetle *Blastaar *Blob *Baron Mordo *Baron Strucker *Baron Zemo *Batroc the Leaper *Blackheart *Blackout *Blizzard *Bolivar Trask *Boomerang *Bulldozer *Bullseye *Byrrah *Carnage *Champion of the Universe *Chemistro *Collector *Constrictor *Crossbones *Crimson Dynamo *Destroyer *Diamondback *Dreadknight *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *Dormammu *Dracula *Electro *Ego the Living Planet *Enchantress *Exceutioner *Garrok *Galactus *Ghost *Green Goblin *Graviton *Grey Gargoyle *Grim Reaper *Hela *Hippolyta *Hobgoblin *Hydro-Man *Hyperion *Jack O'Lantern *Juggernaut *Karnillia *Kingpin *Klaw *Kraven the Hunter *Kurse *Lady Deathstrike *Living Laser *Laufey *Leader *Lizard *Loki *Lucia Von Bardas *Mad Thinker *Madame Hydra *Magneto *Maj. Glenn Talbot *Malekith *Man-Ape *Mandarin *Mastermind *Master Mold *Maximus *Mephisto *Mesmero *M.O.D.O.K. *Molecule Man *Moonstone *Mr. Sinister *Mole Man *Mysterio *Mystique *Nightmare *Nebula *Obadiah Stane *Omega Red *Onslaught *Paibok *Piledriver *Plantman *Puppet-Master *Pyro *Radioactive Man *Red Ghost *Red Hulk *Red Skull *Rhino *Ronan the Accuser *Ringmaster *Sabretooth *Sandman *Sauron *Scientist Supreme *Scorpion *Scream *Sentinel *Shocker *Silver Samurai *Super-Skrull *Supreme Intelligence *Surtur *Taskmaster *Technovore *Terrax *Tiger Shark *Titannus *Titiana *Trapster *Thunderball *Thanos *Toad *Ulik *Ultron *Venom *Veranke *Vulture *Warlord Krang *Whiplash *Whirlwind *Winter Soldier *Wizard *Wrecker *Ymir *Zealot *Zzzax Locations *Asgard *Asteroid M *Attilan *Avengers Mansion *Baxter Bulding *Big House *Cube *Daily Bugle *Danger Room *Genosha *Helicarrier *Latveria *Madripoor *Negative Zone *New York *Prison 42 *Ryker's Island *Sanctum Sanctorum *Savage Land *Stark Tower *Subterranea *Vault *Wakanda *X-Mansion Voice Cast *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K., Carnage, Super-Skrull, Howard the Duck, Technovore, Puppet-Master *Diedrich Bader - Nova, Iron Fist, Clay Quartemain, Shocker, Captain Marvel, Trapster, Blizzard, Machine Man, Bulldozer, Crossbones *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Lizard, Multiple Man, Ringmaster *Troy Baker - Moon Knight, Whirlwind, Ulik, Fandral, Fire-Lord, Ka-Zar, Longshot *Gregg Berger - Attuma, Thing, Mole Man, Mysterio, Avalanche, Scorpion *Ahmed Best - Cloak *J.B. Blanc - Gambit, Wrecker, Heimdall, Captain Britian, Batroc the Leaper, Obadiah Stane, Black Knight, Dreadknight *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Zzzax, Ghost, Beetle, Quasar, Terrax, Baron Zemo, Air-Walker, Tyr, Sauron, Devil Dinosaur, Karnak, Nighthawk, Warlord Krang *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil *Kimbery Brooks - Diamondback *Clancy Brown - Red Skull, Odin, Sasquatch *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, White Tiger, Clea *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue *Jim Cummings - Kingpin, Kraven the Hunter, Boomerang *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S. *E.G. Daily - Mockingbird, Veranke *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Wasp, Psylocke, Jean Grey, Abigail Brand, Moondragon, Invisible Woman, Jocasta, Sif, Pepper Potts, Sharon Carter, Phylia-Vell, Nebula, Aurora, Medusa, Lyja, Sharon Carter, Mystique, Abigail Brand, Hela *John DiMaggio - Galactus, Wolverine, Hulk, Abomination, Red Hulk, Juggernaut, Blob, Ronan the Accuser, Hogun, Whiplash, Laufey, Champion of the Universe, War Machine, Namor, Ego the Living Planet, Zzzax, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Mephisto, Blackout, Constrictor, Man-Ape, Molecule Man, Rocket Raccoon *Michael Dorn - Gorgon, Supreme Intelligence *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki, Arnim Zola, Cyclops, Annhilius, Union Jack, Aldrich Killian, Northstar *Susan Eisenberg - Titania, Sage *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Sinister *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Malekith, Arcade, Banshee, Jack of Hearts *Matthew Frewer - The Leader *Will Friedle - Rick Jones *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Collen Wing, Crystal *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin, Klaw, Omega Red, Nightmare, Groot, Maximus *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man, Morph, Puck *J.G. Hertzler - Taskmaster *James Horan - Doctor Strange, Byrrah *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Michael Ironside - Nick Fury *John Kassir - Jack O'Lantern, Plantman *Tom Kane - Jasper Sitwell, Kurse, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Triton *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Havok, Sentinel, Hermod *Andrew Kishino - Jimmy Woo, Shang-Chi, Sunfire, Wong *Mauirce LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Forge, Mad Thinker, Ultron, Dracula, Baron Mordo *Stan Lee - Himself *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Gamora, Lucia Von Bardas *Carl Lumbly - Black Panther *Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Madame Hydra, Titania, Hippolyta, Elektra, Domino, Jessica Jones, Alicia Masters *Chi McBride - G.W. Bridge *Neal McDonough - Quicksilver, Wonder Man, Dum Dum Dugan *Danica McKellar - Jubilee *Candi Milo - Scream *Masasa Moyo - Photon, Misty Knight, Shanna the She-Devil *George Newbern - Hyperion *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *Minae Noji - Lady Deathstrike *Daran Norris - Venom, J. Jonah Jameson, U.S. Agent, Punisher, Zzzax *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Living Laser, Piledriver, Toad, Pyro, Balder, H.E.R.B.I.E., Bolivar Trask *Khary Payton - Bishop, Blade, Paibok, Deathlok *Ron Perlman - Cable *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Stephen Root - Scientist Supreme *Michael Rosenbaum - Deadpool *Anthony Ruivivar - Star-Lord *Dwight Schultz - Onslaught, Vulture, Sleepwalker, Collector, Red Ghost, Garrok, Mesmero *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Zealot *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer, Black Heart *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Death, Moonstone, Namorita *Patrick Stewart - Professor Xavier *Tara Strong - Firestar, Polaris, Squrriel Girl, Dagger, X-23 *Nicole Sullivan - Songbird *George Takei - Mandarin, Silver Samurai, Ancient One *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto, Blastaar, Iceman, Wizard, Silver Surfer, Winter Soldier *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Jim Ward - Baron Strucker, Colossus, Henry Peter Gyrich, Guardian *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Maria Hill, Enchantress, Jane Foster, Valkyrie, Snowbird, Karnillia *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Bullseye, Absorbing Man, Surtur, Sandman, Executioner *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Luke Cage, Thunderball, Ymir, Chemistro *Travis Willingham - Rhino, Hercules, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Volstagg *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye, Electro *Wally Wingert - Mr. Fantastic, Henry Pym *Dave Wittenberg - Vision, Archangel, Doc Samson, Wyatt Wingfoot *Marc Worden - Iron Man Crew *Charlie Adler - Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Composer Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Video Games